High on Life
by sassyfiestycrazychic
Summary: The know-it-all Hermione Granger is apparently on a sugar high, and poor Severus Snape just can't get a break.


**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic. I don't really know what made me write this. The little plot bunnies were torturing my mind and I just had to get them out. Summary is basically Hermione is on a sugar high and unfortunately for Professor Snape, she chooses to bother him all day. Takes place sometime after 4****th**** year, but nothing more specific than that. The pairing is NOT romantic, just a student/teacher friendship…if you can even call it friendship.**

Severus Snape was just sitting at his desk grading first year essays when none other than Hermione Granger comes bursting through the doors.

"HI PROFESSOR SNAPE!" she shouts enthusiastically, much to his surprise. She stood there, waiting for his response but got nothing. He was honestly slightly scared by the wide grin that was spread across her face. "So whatcha doin?"

"Mrs. Granger may I ask why you are here?" Severus said, annoyed. "If you're not going to make yourself, useful than leave." Much to his disappointment, this did nothing to faze her, she just stood there grinning at him. "Are you drunk or high?" he finally asked after five minutes of staring.

"I'm high on you", she giggled, walking up to him and tapping his nose. "OMG there's this muggle drink you should try!" she shouted, pulling a can out of her robe pocket and chugging it down. "It's called Monster energy and it's _so_ good!"

As soon as he heard those words, he knew exactly what was wrong with her, and exactly what she needed. He had heard of the drink and knew it was an energy drink. Sighing, he got up from behind his desk. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Okay," she chirped happily as she followed him out of the dungeons. "I feel like I'm forgetting something…..maybe something I'm supposed to tell you….oh well. Hey, Professor, what's your favorite color?"

"Black ," he grumbled, annoyed, hoping that if he answered her questions she would shut up. Much to his disappointment, she just continued to giggle until they entered out onto the grounds. Letting out a loud shout of excitement, she sprinted ahead of him, bushy hair flying behind her. Severus couldn't help but stand and watch in amazement as she skipped and jumped and even did a few cartwheels with the energy of a 4 year old.

When she finally stopped, her hair was even wilder than before and her face was flushed. "Come on, you slow poke!"she shouted back at him as she continued walking. Grudgingly, he followed after her, wishing more than anything that he could just knock her out and leave her there for someone else to find. _At least it's her instead of Potter and Weasley,_ he thought, a little too soon. At that moment she chose to start spouting out facts a million miles an hour, each one more random than the last. Groaning, he sped up his walking so that he was yards ahead of her, hoping that she would be so busy stating trivia that she wouldn't even notice he was gone. When he finally couldn't hear her voice, he thought he had been right. But much to his detriment, the world was against him that day. He suddenly felt a heavy weight on his back hit him so hard he almost fell over, and slim arms wrap around his shoulders and neck.

"Aw man, I was trying to vault over you! At least I get a piggy back ride! I used to do gymnastics, did you know that?" Hermione shouted into his ear.

"Miss Granger, if you don't remove yourself from me this instant you will have a month of a detention!" he shouted back angrily. He almost jumped with joy when he felt her weight slide of his back.

"Don't have to be so mean about it," she said, frowning. To his relief, she started walking in silence, until she stopped so suddenly he bumped into her. "I forgot to finish my homework!" She turned around and began running back to the castle before she stopped to look back at him, smiling broadly and eyes glinting mischievously. "Now I remember what I had to tell you. _Happy April Fool's Day._" Turning back around, she walked off, leaving Snape standing there with his mouth hanging open in awe.

He stood there long after she disappeared back inside, before he began walking too, a small smile gracing his lips that could make the entire Great Hall go silent in shock. _That girl may be an incessant know-it-all, but she's _definitely _not boring._

**Bet you didn't see THAT coming. April Fool's Day is less than 8 hours away, I just had to write that!**


End file.
